


te amo (or why taking a foreign language could really help)

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, F/M, Happy birthday Makoto Naegi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spain, rip Naegi's phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: sHIT SHIT SHIT I FORGOT AGAIN HOW DO I FORGET THIS TWICE ITS EVEN ON MY CALENDARHAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DAMN HOPE NERDI WILL REMEMBER IZAYOI'S IF IT KILLS ME





	te amo (or why taking a foreign language could really help)

_"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Spanish..."_

Those words, etched on Sayaka Maizono's wrist, would serve to haunt her. It at least provided a good excuse for escaping foreign language class, but would  _not_ be any help on her world tour.

God, she wishes she knows Spanish now.

Maneuvering in Spain with barely the choppy bits of Spanish she picked up is  _not fun._ It just goes to show that even as an idol, she should still take normal classes.

She pulls the sleeve of her jacket over the soulmark on her wrist, biting her lip nervously. She's in Spain, right? Shouldn't she find her soulmate here?

She sighs, massaging the space between her temples. Worrying is just going to give her wrinkles.

Besides, she's met plenty of Spanish guys. She at least knows how to say year.

...which is pretty useless, now. 

* * *

_"Te amo."_

Every single time Makoto looks at those words, he feels compelled to blush like a schoolgirl and has to run to the nearest bathroom to calm himself.

After all, how could his soulmate be confessing moments after they met?

Unfortunately, his school doesn't offer Spanish. 

So, he figures, what better way to learn than cultural immersion?

...he is so screwed.

* * *

Sayaka scribbles the info on the paper, eagerly anticipating the night's concert. 

Her hand stalls on the spot for date, as she's forced to acknowledge that she doesn't know the year.

Is it 2018? 2019? Damn, it's early February, so she's not even sure.

Her eyes alight on a brown-haired boy leaning against the cafe's window, tapping idly on his phone. He looks nice, but with her luck he won't know English.

Shit. She doesn't know how to say 'to know'.

Ah well. It'll have to do.

She lifts the paper in one hand and slings her bag over her shoulder. Her heart thudding in her chest (this is going to be so embarrassing) she nears the boy and plants her hands on the table.

"Te amo?"

* * *

Makoto was  _not_ expecting this.

He was just having a normal day, watching the girl at the bar trouble over paperwork. She looks kind of like Sayaka Maizono, but it couldn't possibly be her.

She seems to have hit a brick wall, and he busies himself with playing a match-3 game on his phone.

A few minutes later, the table shakes, and he peers over the top of his iPhone to stare directly into her eyes.

"Te amo?" she says, and Makoto's brain short circuts.

One: This is  _Sayaka Maizono_ , the  _idol._

Two: She just said the words on his wrist.

He barely notices as his phone slips out of his hands and lands in his mug of hot chocolate (that's gonna hurt later) and instead manages to stutter out a reply.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I d-don't speak Spanish," he stammers, face most likely beet red.

Her face changes too, to an expression of pure delight. "It's you!"

Thank the  _stars_ they can communicate.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono!" she exclaims, offering her hand for him to shake. "I'm so glad to meet you!"

"M-Makoto Naegi," he stammers, taking it and shaking warily. "I-It's really nice to meet you!"

She smiles, scooping him out of his seat and grabbing his bag. "Come on! I want to get to know my soulmate!"

As Sayaka drags Makoto out the door, he can't help but wonder what just happened and how he ended up so lucky.


End file.
